On the Outside
by kitkatsaymeow
Summary: Jack Brewer was bullied for years by the gorgeous Kimberly Crawford and others. After being absolutely humiliated during sophomore year, he leaves. 1 and 1/2 years later, he's back at Seaford High, and changed from his dorky self into a hot bad boy who has everyone's full attention. But what will he do when he discovers that in his absence Kim is now the outcast, the bullied one?
1. On the Outside

**Hey guys! I am so so sorry for the long wait for any of my stuff, but now that school is out for Christmas break, I am able to write a lot more. **

**Also, many of you have noticed that I took down Sleeping Quarters. STOP, BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT. I'm only going to revise it and make it with a bit more of a plot. My writing has matured a lot since the beginning of that story, so I thought I'd make it a more enjoyable story for you all to read. If you want a sneak peek, feel free to PM me or comment on this first chapter letting me know. **

**Thanks for all your support! Here's the first chapter of a new story I came up with (also with the characters from Kickin' It; I know I'm obsessed). Hope you all enjoy it ;) sorry it's short. **

* * *

><p>Jack woke with a start, only to realize his alarm had gone off 20 minutes ago. In a panic, he raced around his room throwing on clothes, not even looking at himself in the mirror before snatching an apple and running out to the bus stop. Not that he would've seen anything in the mirror that was new. He had the same moles on both cheeks, the same dorky bowl cut, and layers of fat on his stomach and chubby arms. That's why he wasn't surprised when everyone on the bus just stared at him as he made his way to the very back, where all the cool kids had cleared out long ago. They had all gotten their drivers' licenses to show exactly how ahead of the game they were, leaving either the freshmen or the other nerds on the bright yellow machine of unpopularity.<p>

Not that Jack cared, of course.

Okay, so that was a lie. He cared very much, but no one was worrying about how the geek felt. In their minds, he was an unfortunate, misguided fluke of nature that needed to be reminded of it every single day of his miserable life. And miserable it was; the only way Jack got through each day was to think of what was ahead: college, and a way out of the hell-hole teachers liked to enthusiastically call "school". The worst tormentor was Kimberly Crawford. Sure, on the outside she looked like a goddess, but on the inside she was a complete witch. She was constantly flanked by her two minions, Erica and Grace, and all three of them never let him forget that his place was at the very bottom of the food chain, with the Shakespeare club nerds and the cafetería ladies. Kim had golden blonde hair that curled naturally down her back, and smooth tan skin that shone under the sunlight. Her green eyes sparkled whenever she talked, even when she was listing all the things that were wrong with him. Jack-like every boy in the entire school-was spellbound when he met her, but after a few of their "conversations" where she insulted him, he came to hate the very ground she walked on.

And the very girl was the first person to see him on that fine Monday morning as she strutted into the courtyard toward him.

"God, Jack," she said, wrinkling her nose at him. "Did you get dressed in the dark?"

Jack looked down at himself. He had thrown on a blue plaid shirt and purple skinny jeans, which if they didn't clash enough together, were absolutely horrendous with his red converse. His cheeks flushed and he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Jack, I'm sure you didn't have any better clothes in your house," she simpered, leaning close and putting a hand on his arm. He didn't miss that when she pulled away, she wiped her hand on her shirt. "But then again, if there was no one to wear them, I'm sure no one would mind their disappearance. Maybe if you off-ed yourself now, it would save everyone a whole lot of trouble."

Jack clenched his teeth. He wanted to get angry, to defend himself, but he just felt like running away and crying. He was so ashamed of himself. Other people had begun to gather and were snickering at his fashion choices for that day.

Kim pretended to cover her mouth with one hand as if it was a secret between her and Jack. "Oh, and I think your zipper's down," she whispered, although it was pretty obvious she wanted everyone to hear the comment.

Jack looked around and saw all the other kids full-on laughing now, not even trying to hide their giggles.

"What an idiot."

"He should totally just kill himself."

"Look at his face. It's the color of, like, a potato."

"Do you mean a tomato?"

"Same _difference_."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The humiliation was just too much. Jack ran the way he came, not even bothering to look back at all his classmates. He felt the tears stream down his face as he pounded the concrete with his feet, running for half a mile before stopping to catch his breath. His sobs came out in wheezes and he walked the rest of the three miles to his house before collapsing into his confused mother's arms. He felt like such a crybaby, but he couldn't help it when the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Mom, I need to leave. I can't stay at that school anymore. Please let me get out."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, that's just the depressing first chapter. I promise by tomorrow that I'll have another chapter up that's longer and less sad. I think this is going to be a pretty interesting story.<strong>

**Love you all, and don't forget to comment, review, and follow! :***

**-Kit Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know I told you that I'd update "tomorrow" like two weeks ago, so I'm very very sorry for not updating sooner. I had J-term at my school and took an AWESOME writing course that's really been helping my writing. **

**So now that I have more time, I'll be sure to keep this story going. Thanks for sticking with it, and for your awesome reviews! Sorry it's still sort of short. I'll update again when I have a lot more written, so it'll be longer. **

**Oh, btw IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end.**

* * *

><p>Jack self-consciously ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair as he hopped into his sleek dark red Ferrari. His mother gave it to him as a birthday present last year after he got his license, and he'd been driving it ever since. That day in the middle of sophomore year had been the worst day of his life, and he convinced his mom to let him change schools. It hadn't been a problem, considering his mom wanted to sell their old house and move to the next state over for a job opportunity anyway. After getting the largest pay raise she'd received in her entire career, she surprised him with the car. He'd been so sick of being singled out for the way he looked and acted that he started working out and changing his physical appearance. He got a new hairstyle, bought new clothes, and began working out, determined to get rid of everything they'd made fun of.<p>

It started out as a kind of obsessive goal, but after a while he worked hard just because he wanted to. Even his mom was surprised as the extra donuts and years of no exercise melted away from her son's body and was replaced with muscle.

And then the month before senior year started, Jack's mother announced that they had to move back to Seaford because she was being transferred. So they packed up and went back, and even though Jack was the total opposite of what he'd been several years ago, he was still nervous about what everyone would think. At his old school, the girls flocked after him like bees after honey, but they didn't know what he'd been in the past. Puberty had been good to him in the past two years. He grew six inches and started karate, which gave him excellent physique. But he'd finally discovered cockiness and confidence, the best defense for the insecure.

And that's what he was going to use today, on the first day of senior year. And he would show everyone, including Kim, that he was worth something.

So he grabbed his sunglasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose, revving the engine. He remembered the way to school, so finding the big building was no problem. It looked exactly the same, but Jack couldn't help but smirk at the thought that it would be totally different as soon as he walked through those glass doors.

He pulled into an empty parking spot right near the front, making sure everyone saw him as he hopped out of the Ferrari, locking it with the keys over his shoulder. His Ray Bans were still perched on his nose, and he allowed a small smirk on his lips as he sauntered into the school building, his leather jacket billowing behind him.

People-especially the girls-were eyeing him and talking to their friends, watching as Jack made his way into the school office.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson," he said casually, leaning against her desk.

The older woman looked up at him through her tortoise-shell glasses and blinked. "Jack? Jack Brewer? You've changed so much! You look so handsome."

Jack just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Can I have my schedule?"

Mrs. Johnson nodded, still looking a little confused. She shuffled through some papers until she finally found what she was looking for and handed it to him. Adjusting his backpack on one shoulder, he strolled out of the office and into the hallway, making his way to the end of the hallway where his locker was. He ignored all the stares and giggles from girls as he walked past and finally got to his locker. There was a girl with long blonde hair that covered her face kneeling next to him, quietly shoving books into her locker.

Something about her sparked his interest, so Jack put on a cocky smirk. "Hey gorgeous. What's your name?"

The girl looked up in surprise, and Jack almost stumbled backwards when he saw her face. It was Kim Crawford.

She looked at him in confusion and something else he couldn't place...fear?

"Jack?" she whispered.

He couldn't move, he was so surprised. This was what he'd been waiting for all this time: the chance to destroy Kim. But she looked so different. She wasn't surrounded by her normal posse of girls, or her precious boyfriend. She wasn't wearing any makeup and had enormous bags under her eyes, but somehow she still looked beautiful. Her usual designer clothes were replaced by a tank top and jean shorts that looked cute but not by any means _hot _like she used to be.

After a few seconds of awkward staring, Kim averted her eyes and looked down, picking up her books and walking away as fast as she could.

Jack turned and watched as she hurried off, confused at what had just occurred. What had happened while he was gone?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all your amazing reviews :) without you guys this story wouldn't exist. <strong>

**ATTENTION: I have a story on Wattpad ( .com or there's an app for phones), and I would be honored if you guys would read it, comment, and vote. **

**It's titled _ dontaskmeplz_ by kitkatsaymeow: Allie Moore has been texting a mysterious boy for months now. He refuses to tell her who he is; all she knows is that he goes to her school and is a senior, like herself. But though she finds an escape with this boy, she has to deal with an infuriating one at school: Logan Wesley. Mr. Bad Boy and almost stab-worthy, he is the bane of her existence. Though she can't stand him, they are forced to work together when a secret comes out concerning Allie's boyfriend and she has to choose between what she knows and what she wants.**

**It includes car chases, gangs (though it's NOT a "gang" story), hot boys, and other epic stuff, so check it out. It's not yet completed, but if I see that you guys like it, I'll be sure to update soon. Thank you all for your support!**

**-Kit Kat :***


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, please don't hate me. And please don't stop reading just cause it's not an update. **

**I know you guys were expecting an update, but there are some important things I want to let you all know.**

**First off, I have gotten a lot of questions about Sleeping Quarters. I deleted the story because it seemed juvenile, even though I know you guys liked it (considering it got 246 reviews). I want to edit it and republish it, making it better than it was before. If you have any questions, PM me or comment on this author's note. **

**Secondly, I have now 2 stories on Wattpad, a writing website ( .com). I advertised the first one to you last chapter, and I went up over 70 reads in two days. That's awesome, you guys! Thank you so much!**

**So my first story is called **** dontaskmeplz**** by kitkatsaymeow. Here's the description:**

**Allie Moore has been texting a mysterious boy for months now. He refuses to tell her who he is; all she knows is that he goes to her school and is a senior, like herself. But though she finds an escape with this boy, she has to deal with an infuriating one at school: Logan Wesley. Mr. Bad Boy and almost stab-worthy, he is the bane of her existence. Though she can't stand him, they are forced to work together when a secret comes out concerning Allie's boyfriend and she has to choose between what she knows and what she wants.**

**Please read, comment, and vote. Thanks!**

**And here's the second one. It's a good story if you like sports like I do, especially football. It's called ****Gridiron Girl**** by kitkatsaymeow:**

**All Madison Beckmann wanted to do was play football. After all, that's what she had been doing for the past ten years. She's one of the best quarterbacks in the state of Washington, leading a team that's made it to states three times and won two state titles. Now it's the summer before senior year and Madison's parents decide to move cross-country to Florida. **

**It's worse than being hit by a 200-pound linebacker. **

**And what's worse, Madison's new school refuses for a girl to play on a boy's team...especially football. She thinks that the college scholarship she worked so hard for is now unattainable. But then she realizes if a girl can't be on a boy's team, then maybe to be on the team she must become a boy... **

**Join Madison for a season (and preseason) of sweaty boys, close encounters, bright lights, stadiums, and just maybe a little something she never expected.**

**So yeah, please read, comment, and vote. You don't have to, but the support is great and I much appreciate it. **

**Thirdly and lastly, I'm thinking about looking for a beta reader to help me edit my stories and help me when I have writer's block. You'd be credited in every chapter and if you have stories of your own they would be advertised. I need someone who's really good at catching grammar and plot errors, and full of ideas.**

**If you think you'd be interested, PM me and I'll look over your beta profile. **

**I promise I'll update On the Outside when I write more. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**-Kit Kat :***


End file.
